Fairy Tales
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: One night Ginga and Madoka get a book delievered to them. Bound by curiousity, Madoka opens it, ignoring Ginga's warning, and they soon find themselves tangled in the adventures of fairy tales. Will they be able to find their way out? GingaxMadoka
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tales**

**Prologue**

"All done!"

"Wow thanks, Madoka!"

I winked at him with a smile gracing my face, "No problem, Ginga!" We were downstairs in my shop, B-Pit. It had been years since we met and we had become best friends. Right now we were both 16 years old and met many friend throughout those years. But throught those years I began to feel really weird around Ginga; my heart would speed up when he got too close, I'd stutter sometimes, I'd always feel safe when he's around, I'd bush a lot than I used to, and he would always just make me feel so special for some reason. I quickly shook my head knowing where my thoughts would stray to, there was different times to think about Ginga . . . with his adorable messy hair, his warm but strong touch, that cute smile of his, and those comforting golden eyes that I could just get lost in. . . . What? Wait, no! I can't say that about my bestfriend, besides, even if I did like him he probably wouldn't like me back. Just thinking about us together made me blush and I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Ginga's face come closer to mine but when I did, I freaked, "Ah! W-what?" I pushed his face away, "D-don't do that, stupid!" He mumbled something into my hand and I removed it, "Huh?"

"I said that your face is all red." His eyes filled with concern and he placed his hand on my forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

I smiled at him and put his hand down, "N-no, no, I'm fine. Thanks Ginga."

He crossed his arms and stared at me, studying me. I know he didn't belive me but this gave me time to study him as well. While I was busy checking on Pegasis I didn't realise Ginga changed his clothes. He was wearing a blue jacket with his orange shirt under it, she knew since the jacket wasn't zipped up, with his new dark brown and black fingerless gloves, some dark blue skinny jeans, and his red and grey sneakers. His signature scarf wrapped around his neck with his chin tucked behind it making him look pretty damn hott(_Stop thinking that!_) and, since over the years his hair got longer, three long spikey pieces of red hair fell over the right side of his blue headband with a symbol og Pegasis on it.

"Madoka," His gruff voice caught my attention and I looked into his smoldering golden eyes, "I . . . you know what, um, nevermind." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from me to his feet like they were the most interesting thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

I pouted and put my fists on my hips, "Wha-"

_Riiing-!_

We both jumped at the sound of someone ringing the shop doorbell. I raced upstairs with Ginga right behind me. The first thing I noticed was that there was a storm out, a flash lightning brightened the door enough for me to notice a short man at the door. I ran up to it, unlocked it and let him in. He was holding a black box and wore a brown, raggedy coat that went to his ankles. I noticed Ginga was eyeing the strange man, glaring I elbowed him in the ribs and h frowned with a small grunt.

"Thank you, youngsters." His voice seemed worn out and old; when he put his hood down I realised he was just that. He had a balding top head with whisps of white hair on the side, a three inch long beard the same color, and his light blue eyes held a mysterious gaze.

Ginga nodded to him while I spoke, "You're welcome, sir."

His attention was brought to the oddly quiet Ginga, "What are you afraid of, boy?" Ginga tensed but the old man laughed heartily at the action which made both of us confused and we blinked at him in confusion, "Aren't you Ginga Hagane? The blader that I have heard so much about?" He smiled, completely ignoring his previous question.

Ginga gave a half smile and scratched his cheek, "Yep! That's me."

"And who is your friend here?"

I pointed at myself. "I'm Madoka Amano. Nice to meet you." I was about to reach my hand out for him to shake but Ginga grabbed it, giving me a warning squeeze before holding our hands up and grinning.

"Yep! Good 'ol Madoka!"

He eyed our hands, "Are you two a couple?"

I blushed and let go of Ginga's hand, looking out the window at the storm which had seemed to calm down. I already missed his touch.

"N-no, we're not." I heard Ginga say.

_Yet._ I frowned at my thoughts, _Why do I keep thinking this way?_

"You know," I noticed the sad smile on the old man's face as he looked to the ground inbetween the two of us, "I used to be in love. Do you want to know what brought us together?" We both nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. The old man smirked and reached into the box he was holding, "Catch!" He threw a large square object at Ginga who caught it with an 'omph!' so I guess it was heavy knowing full well that he had a six-pack under that shirt. I blushed at the memory; I had walked in on him when he was changing to tell him that dinner was ready, luckily he had boxers. _Now that I think about it wasn't that a year ago? Yeah it was._ I looked at his arms to see his toned biceps and triceps and inwardly smirked, _He's been training more._(A/N: No, Ginga is not a body builder person, it's just the usual 16 year old hott muscles teen which I would SO love to see. :3) Her attention snapped back when the old man spoke again.

"Your answer is in that book." He pointed to the object, supposedly a book, in Ginga's arms. I noticed he was beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Ginga shouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I wish you two luck. To tell you the truth the adventures can be quite dangerous." He turned and grinned at them, closing his eyes, "_A fairy tale may have its own ending_," his eyes opened and I noticed that seemed like they were twinkling, "_but don't be afraid to make your own_."

Ginga and I watched as he walked out leaving us both dumbfounded. I looked at the book in Ginga's arms, "Is that heavy?"

"Well," He fiddled with it, "not really. I just got surprised when-" I snatched it and began walking downstairs, "Hey!" I heard him run after me, "Madoka, what are you doing?"

"He said that the answer was in the book. So," I smiled at him, "we're going to open it." I was about to open it but he grabbed my hands, preventing me. I angrily glared at him, what was up with him today? I tried getting out of his hold but al he did was tighten his grip, "Ginga, let go of me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll open the book."

"And what's wrong with that?" He was beginning to get too close for comfort.

"Didn't you feel it?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

That confused me. Feel what? I stammered at the look he was giving me, it was too intense to be a normal Ginga expression, "H-huh?"

He gave me a surprised look and backed up a bit, "So you didn't? Hmm. . . ." He studied me for a moment, his hands still clasped on mine, "You're weird."

My jaw dropped at his conclusion, "What?" I stood on my tip toes to get in his face, "What's that supposed to mean?" There was a pause before Ginga burst out laughing. I pouted and stomped my foot, how could he laugh at me? After a few seconds he finally stopped laughing, his fingers ran over the back of my hand causing me to blush at the gesture. His expression grew mildly serious.

"I'm just worried." I gave him a confused look and he sighed, "That old guy said that the 'adventures',whatever they are, are dangerous. I have a feeling that it has something to do with this book." He looked down at it. It was old and brown. The edges were eteched in a gold color and its whole appearance was faded but it look . . . magical in a way. Like a book of fairy tales.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Ginga," he looked at me, "it's just a book, how much harm could it do?"

He stared at me and sweatdropped, "You know you just jinxed us, right?"

I finally pulled away and clutched the book to chest. I hit him on the chest lightly, "Shut up!" He chuckled and I pouted.

"Sometimes you can be just so cu-" He stopped and looked away from me,the blush evident on his cheeks.

I decided to ignore him and ran my fingers down the spine of the book. I lightly opened it to find a blank page, "Huh?"

Ginga came up next to me, looking over my shoulder at the blank page, "What is it Madoka?"

Suddenly black, curly writing appeared on the paages, I read it out loud, "Welcome to your fairy tale." I screamed when I felt like I was being sucked in, "Giiingaa-!" I reached my hand out to him.

"Madoka!" He grabbed my hand and I felt, just a tiny bit, safer.

My world went black.

* * *

><p><em>This is a GingaxMadoka fic obviously and it'll be about, including this one, nine chapters long. The next chapter will take a long time along with the other ones but I'll just have to take my time because I really wanna succeed with this story. Thanks everyone who read this and please, oh please, Review! :D<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

**!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE - !DISCLAIMER!**


	2. Chapter One

_**Fairy Tales**_

_**Chapter One**_

**Red Riding Hood**

My eyes opened to see something that looked furry and brown above me. My eyebrows rose and I shot up only to shoot back down. I felt a huge pain in my head and I craddled it, groaning. _Why does my head hurt? What happened?_

"Red!"

Who's Red? Is that Hikaru's voice?

"Little Red, get up this instant! You are supposed to be meeting your fiance at the village today."

_Fiance?_ I heard footsteps approaching the room I was in to the wooden door on the far side of the soft bed I was in. There was three knocks and a jiggling of the knob. I had to think of something fast, "U-um, I'm up! No worries!"

"Thank goodness! Please hurry."

I heard her footsteps walk away. When I knew she was gone I jumped up from the bed and observed my surroundings. I was in, what seemed to be, a cottage. The walls were made of large wooden logs and the floor creaked as I walked. There was a dark brown wooden dresser and the bed I was laying in. The bed had many furs on it, probably mainly of foxes and deer, and it had a large dark brown fur for a roof above it held up by four wooden pillars. That definately had to be a bear. I looked to the dresser again to see a small mirror on the counter, it was red and had a handle on it. I picked it up and looked at my face. It was just fine, nothing wrong with it. My hair was still brown, that was good. No bruises or anything. I feel fine, I look fine, but why is everything so odd? I woke up in an old fashioned room, Hikaru calls me Red(whoever the hell that is), and Ginga was no where to be found.

_Ginga . . . where _are_ you?_ I was worried about him, what if he was hurt? What if he was in danger? Ugh, this was all too complicated. I turned fast around to look at the door, I was about to march out but a swishing sound at my feet distracted me. Was I wearing a . . . dress? I looked down at myself; indeed I was. It was a light blue color with some frills and noticed that it was giving my boobs more support, to show them off. It tightened around my waist and just let go from there, it was long enough to swoop pass my feet and lightly drag across the ground at times. It was pretty but why the hell am I wearing it?

A knock came from the door again, "Are you ready yet, Red?"

I walked up to the door and opened it to see Hikaru. Yet, this Hikaru was different. She was taller and older looking, with wrinkles around her eyes and brow, her hair was blue yet had a tint of grey in it. I nodded to her, "Yes, I'm ready to go."

She smiled, "Now to let me, your Grandmother, escort you to your future husband." Her voice seemed to squeal at the 'future husband' part but it also held pride.

I grew curious and afraid. Where was I? Why was I being called Red? Who the hell was I getting married to? And most importantly, where was Ginga? I rolled my eyes, he better not be off eating some food without a care in the world. I followed the older Hiakru, supposedly my 'Grandmother', into a small living space. There was a fireplace, some chairs, and many books and trinkets scattered across the floor. I couldn't observe much more for Hikaru dragged me out the door by my hand. When we got outside I saw that there was snow on the ground and and shivered when a cold chill ran across my body. Why would I wear a dress in the winter?

"Here," I looked at Hikaru to find her holding a red cloak out to me, "I know your cold."

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you." I put it on and flipped up the hood, holding it down against the wind.

"Keep it, it fits you."

I nodded and stood there. Hikaru walked up a little further and off the deck that we were standing on. She whistled so loud I had to plug my ears. I watched a horse come out from the side of her house, a saddle already on its back. I watched her grab the reins and turn to me, she motioned me over to her and I did as told.

"We need to be careful. We don't know if the Wolf will appear tonight."

The Wolf? Wait a second. . . .

"Come on, up you go." Hikaru grabbed my waist and helped me up on the saddle. She climbed on after me, still holding the reins, "Hold on tight."

"Wha-ah!" I screamed when she snapped the reins and the horse began to run into the forest on a small dirt path. After my heart calmed down and the irritating bumping came to a numbness I watched the surroundings around me. I played with the red cloak I put on and thought about what was happening. I woke up in a wooden cabin with Hikaru calling me 'Red' and saying she was my 'Grandmother'. Ginga wasn't around anywhere to help me or to make me feel safe, and I felt so small in these woods. Also there supposedly was a Wolf. Like the Big Bad Wolf. . . . Suddenly it struck me:

I was in a fairy tale! Little Red Riding Hood to be exact.

_Oh my god, oh my god, how did this happen? _I began to panic. I remembered fixing Pegasis, meeting that old man, and then opening that book he gave us. Oh . . . was it the book? I did think it was like a fairy tale story book, maybe it was? But shouldn't I be reading the fairy tale, not be in it? Why was this happening? Was the book magical?

"We're here."

"Huh?" I looked up to see a large, thick wooden gate. I looked to both sides to see that it must have wrapped around the village was supposed to be entering to meet my 'fiance'. Who was my fiance, anyways? I shook my head and glared at the gates that were now opening. I didn't want to see my fiance, I want to see Ginga. An intense feeling came over me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, was someone watching me? I frantically looked into the forest and my breathing quickened. Someone was there, watching me. But . . . it wasn't threatening. . . . I watched some bushes move and heard a twig snap. Strangely enough the intense feeling washed away when a deer jumped out of the bush running. It was shot down by a guard by the door. I gave it a sympathetic look when it dropped to the gound and turned away when I couldn't take anymore.

"You're alright, Red, don't worry." I heard Hikaru try and comfort me, "The Wolf won't come for you tonight."

Wait. What?

Did the Wolf come after me? That wasn't in the fairy tale. Was this really Little Red Riding Hood? Well of course it was, there was a Wolf, a Grandmother, and Little Red Riding Hood, which is me. In the fairy tale Little Red was taking a basket of sweets to her grandmother and talked to the Wolf on her way there, when she arrived at her Grandmother's house it turned out that the Wolf ate her Grandmother and disguised himself as her, tricking Little Red. He tried to eat her but I can't remember if he succeeded or not. I mean in some tales he did succeed but in others she escaped. My eyes widened, am I going to be eaten? Or . . . maybe I won't be eaten? Which type of Little Red Riding Hood is this?

And since when did Little Red Riding Hood have a fiance?

_Damn it! This is too complicated!_ I sighed, _Hopefully Ginga learned about the situation already. . . ._ I felt movement behind me to see Hikaru getting off the horse and stepping onto the ground. She reached a hand out to help me and I took it. When I reached the ground I finally looked around me, pulling down the hood. I was surrounded by wooden houses and huge stakes caving in the village, as if to protect it. I watched the people walking around me to see them dressed similiarly to me, old fashioned dresses and tunics for men. I tried spotting any fiery red hair that I was oh so familiar with but came out disappointed, Ginga was nowhere in site. I sighed and felt a tug at my sleeve so I turned to see Hikaru pointing to a store-like shop. I followed her inside and covered my nose as soon as I got close to it. It smelled like _too_ much alcohol! What was this, a bar? Ugh. . . . I groaned and tried my best to ignore the smell as I looked to where we were heading to. It was a person. They were tall, had long silver hair tied in a loose pony tail, and strangely some armor. The armor wrapped around his forearms above the brown fingerless gloves he was wearing, wasn't it called a gauntlet or something? He also had brown baggy pants and a black vest that shown off his chest, making some women in the 'store' oggle him. I rolled my eyes, hoping that Ginga wasn't wearing something like that but then again . . . I hope he was. _What? No! Bad Madoka!_ I chidded myself for once again thinking about my best friend like that. It was really a constant thing now, that and worrying about him and thinking about if he was here, with me, I'd feel so much safer.

My attention was brought back to me when the man we were heading to turned back to look at us. My eyes widened once I realized who it was. Tsubasa! Why was Tsubasa here? I mean I know that Hikaru is here, but she's older and somehow my Grandmother, but Tsubasa didn't look any different! Besides his attire.

His yellow eyes scanned us, "Can I help you?"

Hikaru smiled tenderly and reached out her hand, "I'm Grandmother Hikaru and this is my grandaughter Little Red, she's the Prince's fiance, sir."

Tsubasa shook her hand but was still spectical, "I noticed you did look familiar, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention when they were talking about the Prince's fiance." He turned towards me and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Princess-to-be." He smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and grudgly shook his hand, "Whe-" I was about to speak but something whispered into my ear.

"_Madoka. . . ._"

I spun around and frantically looked around the 'store'. That voice it sounded like, "Ginga?" I noticed something red in the crowd and walked towards it.

"Red!" Hikaru called out but I ignored her, Ginga was here.

"_Madoka. . . ._" It called again and as I got closer to the door I heard it again, a bit more louder.

"Little Red, don't fall into the Wolf's trap!" I felt Hikaru harshly tug me back and pull me back to Tsubasa.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Saving you, child." She whipped around to face me when we reached Tsubasa again, her hands tight on my arms to keep me secure.

"Saving me? I was perfectly fine!"

"No, you were not fine! The Wolf was lurring you out into the open, so he could take you. He's always done that, didn't you say you learned how to control it?"

"Um, sure but it sounded like-!"

"Like who?" Tsubasa interrupted our arguement, his hand on the handle of his sword which I just noticed he had. It must have been on the counter or something.

Wait. Doesn't the whole village want the Wolf dead? But if the Wolf sounded like Ginga then. . . . "Um no one, just sounded, I don't know, like someone who wanted help." I lied, hoping he would believe me. Tsubasa stared me down with his topaz eyes but soon he looked away. I tried looking over his shoulder at what caught his attention but the sound of a cute voice made me know.

"Tsubasa!"

It was Yu. I watched as he scampered toward us through all the people crowded around him, of course very much taller than him. He was wearing a white baggy shirt that hugged his waist and light brown shorts with gold edges.

"Prince Yu, please do not greet me so casually in public." Tsubasa chidded Yu, or should I say 'Prince Yu'.

Yu pouted, "But saying Tsubasa is a lot more easier than saying _Sergeant Otori_." Tsubasa just shook his head at this.

I smiled at Yu, "Hello."

Yu blinked at me, "Who are you?"

I facepalmed softly, acting like I was pulling back some of my hair, "I'm Ma-Little Red, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He wearily looked at it before glancing at Tsubasa, who gave him a nod, and shook my hand.

"I'm Prince Yu Tendo." He let go of my hand and looked back up at Tsubasa, "Tsubasa, when it my fiance going to be here?"

"She already here, Prince Yu."

Yu looked around, "Who?"

Tsubasa nodded to me, "It's her."

I gaped at him, "E-excuse me?"

"Prince Yu, this is your fiance Miss Little Red." His hand gestured to me.

I looked at them with wide eyes, I am _so_ not marrying one of my friends! Especially Yu, "U-um, if you'll excuse me I have to go do something." I shoved my thumb in the direction of the door and turned on my heels, ready to march right out of there and away from my crazy and utterly weird-acting friends. I felt a tug on my dress sleeve and glanced at who wanted my attention, it was Hikaru.

"Don't talk to any strangers, Little Red."

I nodded to her and left the cavern. Stepping out into fresh air I inhaled deeply before exhaling and walking down the street. All the people around me were people I've neer seen before. Some alone, som in pairs; they didn't seem like peaceful villagers at all. They seemed more like someone just kicked their dog and then beat it to death; that wouldn't be too pretty.

"_Madoka. . . ._"

It was that voice again, Ginga's voice! I smiled at the thought of seeing Ginga again but my happiness was stopped by thoughts. Was Ginga really the Wolf? But that wouldn't be right, why would my _best friend_ be the Wolf? Was this fairy tale rigged or something? I sighed and began walking toward where I thought it was coming from.

"_Madoka. . . ._"

It was getting louder and an anxious feeling began to fill me up. What if he was different like the others? Or worse . . . what if he tried to eat me?

"_Madoka. . . ._"

I was getting impatient so I ducked down on alley way to get closer to it. It sounded like he was right next to me now and I really wish he was because what I saw right now almost made me trip. There were two men standing in front of me and, as I looked behind, two in the back. I clenched my fist, ready t punch the guy whoever dared touch me.

"Hey pretty girl," one said in an oily voice, "wanna have some fun?"

I frowned at him, "No, I don't. Now if you'll please just let me thro-hey!" I slapped the hand of a guy behind me, he tried to touch my butt. I glared at him and tried pushing the two in front of me away but I wasn't strong enough. Two guys grabbed me while the other two were reaching out to grab me. I kicked and screamed but no one came. Seriously? Were people deaf in this village? I flinched when the guy who talked reached for my face, tears brimming my sapphire eyes.

"Don't touch her!" _BAM!_

Was that, "Ginga. . . ?" It was! I cheered and smiled at him, "You came!" He had his fist outstretched and clenched, for he had just punched the one who was about to touch me in the face, sending him flying and hitting the two guys holding me. It made me jerk back but they still let go and went tumbling across the alley way. Ginga angrily looked to the guy standing off on the side, the guy shivered and ran out the other exit, past his three friends.

"That's right! Don't come near her again!" Ginga yelled after them and then fell on his knees to look at me, concerned, "Madoka! Are you hurt? What did they do to you? Where have you been?"

I smiled at him as he searched my body for any injuries. I had a sudden urge to hug him but I pushed it away, "Ginga?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are?"

He scratched his cheek, "Um . . . well yeah of course I do!"

"Ginga. . . ."

"Okay. No, I don't know where we are." He sweatdropped and sat cross legged in front of me and pouted, "Do you know?"

I nodded, "We're in the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, that book must have sent us into this fairy tale."

Ginga piped up, "But the old man said we'd find the answer in the book! How is this going to help us?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess we'll just have to get through the fairy tale and find out in the end, like a moral, 'ya following me?"

Ginga cocked his head, "What's a moral?"

I facepalmed, I forgot that Ginga didn't read books; he played beyblade, "It's the lesson you learn after reading a fairy tale or a book."

"Ohhh."

"For example the moral of Little Red Riding Hood is not to talk to strangers."

Ginga jumped up, "I get it!" He held out his hand to help her up, "We need to get out of here, I can sme- I mean I have a feeling their coming back with some buddies."

I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the alley and down the street. My curiousity got the better of me when I asked him my question, "Ginga?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you, um, feeling any different?"

"I'm fine!" He smiled, I knew he was lying, "You know, if this is Little Red Riding Hood, then where's Little Red herself?" He looked around at the village.

I put my hand to my forehead, "Ginga, look at me." He did, "What do you see?"

"Uhh. . . . " He blushed, "You."

I shook my head, "No, what am I wearing?" I gripped the red cloak.

"Well," He looked down at my body, his eyes staying at a _certain somewhere_, "that's a nice dress there."

I hit him on the head and my face turned cherry, "No, you pervert! I'm wearing a red cloak, that means-"

His mouth opened in shock, "Y-you're Little Red Riding Hood?"

I nodded and looked him in his eyes, his gorgeous golden eyes, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am, Mado-"

"Don't give me bullshit!" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Do you feel any different?"

Ginga looked down at his shoes and then up at the sky, it was getting dark and the sun was almost eaten by the moon. He began to look nervous, "Look, Madoka, I really have to go. I want you to stay inside with other people and be in a safe place. Got it?"

"Ginga what are yo-"

He grabbed my shoulders and gripped them tenderly but urgently, "Madoka." He stared into my eyes and I could see his were full of concern once again, but also . . . fear? No, Ginga couldn't be afraid . . . could he?

I gave him a forced smile, "Be careful."

He grabbed my hand and grinned, "I should be telling you that." He gave me a smile and then kissed my forehead, surprising me. I looked at him with a fringe of blush on my cheeks. He backed up, still holding my hand, and gave me one last grin showing his pearly white teeth. His canines were larger than normal. . . . I gazed longingly as he let go of my hand and ran towards a random direction. My hand was still outstretched towards him and a small tears brimmed my eyes, "Don't go. . . ." I whispered and my hand to my chest, I felt vulnerable again. It was as though I was all alone, even without the village people. Wait the village people, where were they? I looked around and watched a door close a couple houses down, stores were closing as well. I began to panic and ran back to the cavern Hikaru and the others were in. I stepped into the alcohol-ridden bar and saw Hikaru running towards me, arms wide to hug me.

"Little Red! Oh, I was so worried about you!" She hugged me tight and and backed up, her hands on my shoulders, "You were gone so long I-what were you doing?"

"Huh?"

She looked at me sternly, "What were you doing that took you so long to return?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking to-"

"A boy?"

"Um, well," I blushed, "yes. . . ."

"Little Red!" She scolded hoarsely, "You are about to be married to a Prince! There is no time, or respect, to be fiddling off with _low_ and _dirty strangers_!"

I balled her fists, my knuckles turning white. Did she just call Ginga low and dirty? No, oh _hell no_! "Grandmother," I clenched her teeth, "he's my _friend_." I turned roughly on my heels and bowed to a surprised Yu and bewildered Tsubasa before storming out of the cavern. I glared at the ground beneath me and muttered spiteful things. When I thought I got a far enough distance between me and the cavern I stopped and looked around. No on was in the streets and it was nighfall. I could see lights vansihing from windows and I could hear the clicks of familys' making sure their door was locked. I sighed, having no where to sleep for tonight, I began walking again.

My hopes were lifting when I saw a church ahead of me. I cheerfully skipped over to it and leaned against the short stone wall surrounding it, showing where the holy land was. I stepped inside the land and walked up to the door, stepping past a bleating goat tied to the ground. Wait, goat? I stopped in midstep and turned to the goat. I crouched down and pat him on the head, "What are you doing here, huh?"

"_Bahh-!_"

Suddenly, I understood what he was for and gave him a sad smile, "You're a sacrifice, aren't you?" I sighed and then stood up again, my eyes closed.

I about screamed when I opened them.

In front of me was a huge, no _gargantuant_, wolf! It seemed to be six feet tall to its shoulder, its fur was coppery-brown, like a russet color, but it seemed so soft even though it spiked up in many places. In the light it looked more like an orange color, like blazing fire. It's eyes were a serene golden, the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, they looked like Ginga's eyes. She looked at his feet when he shuffled back a step, his paws were the size of three heads. She realized that the wolf was lean with rippling muscles, but he wasn't bulky, he was smooth. Its tail was long and gently swished against the ground at times. The tip, oddly, had a blue tint; the same color blue had Ginga's headband. This was the Wolf that Hikaru kept talking about. The one who sounded like Ginga. The one with the same loving, gorgeous eyes like Ginga.

I breathed in and reached out my hand cautiously. The Wolf opened its mouth and breathed. Its warm breath hit my face, blowing my light brown hair out of my face. Its teeth were razor sharp and glistening bright from the backlight. When I saw them I brought my hand back in fright and my previous thought came back to me, _What if he eats me. . . ?_ Suddenly, a sizzling sound caught my attention and I looked towards where it was coming from. Coming at us as fast as a bullet was an arrow, specifically a flaming arrow. The shot hit the spot where the Wolf was, where used to be. I looked around to see where the Wolf had gone, only to see it running on top of the wooden houses.

"Miss! Miss, are you alright?" The male voice spoke near me, wait I knew that voice! I turned to see Kenta, an older-looking Kenta. His green hair was longer and in a ponytail. His He seemed to be 14 or 15 years old. He was holding a bow with a sack of arrows slung on his back. I noticed the tips of the arrows were silver and had a thick string tied around the base, that must have been how they caught on fire. I watched as Kenta tugged his arrow out of the ground and flipped it skillfully in his hand before going into position again, crouching down and cocking the bow into place, arrow already prepared.

"Miss, please go home." Another voice spoke, this time behind her.

"What?" She turned around to see Kyouya. He had his green, torn coat on along with his black shirt, although it was button-up. He also had a pair of old fashioned boots and his biege pants. A silver pendent was wrung around his neck, swaying from side to side as he walked. Madoka frowned at it, it was of a wolf with a cross on its forehead, "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes, Miss, now please go home. It's dangerous out here." He said coldly, not even glancing at her when he stalked up to Kenta and crouched down next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't see him sir, the bastard's gone!" Kenta snarled in irritation.

"No," Kyouya stood up and began to walk forward, "he's still here."

I was confused. Kyouya and Kenta were hunters? Specifically wolf hunters. The worst of all, the wolf they were hunting might be Ginga! No, I was for sure this time, the Wolf _was _Ginga. My eyes wandered around the village has Kyouya started eyeing me.

"Miss, what's your name?" He asked me tentively. I heard Kenta mumble something and gave them a confused look when Kyouya lightly flicked him on the forehead. I decided to ignore it.

"U-um Ma-Little Red."

"Little Red. . . ." He tested it on his tongue but then stood up and walked briskily toward me, "Did he speak to you?"

"Who?"

"The Wolf."

"Why would the Wolf speak to me?" I asked, confused, "Wolves don't talk."

His light blue eyes narrowed at my comment, "You're the girl, Little Red, the one who speaks to the Wolf. The one that the Wolf wants."

My eyes widened, "Um . . . he didn't speak to me. . . . Not this time." I tried guessing that if had happened before, since he knew about it.

The fairy tale Kyouya nodded with a frown and spun around on his heels, "Come, Kenta! The Wolf is still in the village." He began walking away, but he yelled back at me, not even glancing over his shoulder, "Go to your Grandmother's, Little Red," this time he glanced, "but don't talk to _strangers_!"

I rolled my eyes, why did he bother telling me that? _Hmm . . . it might be because the morale of this fairy tale is to not talk to strangers._ I didn't bother thinking about it even more as I walked in the direction of the exit was, where I had come from. I didn't bother taking the horse because Hikaru might have already took it, either that or she was staying in the village. When I reached the exit, or entrance I'm not really sure, I saw blood. Crimson red, trailed blood all over the snowing ground. I couldn't see any bodies, thankfully, yet I wondered with chills going down my spine . . . _did Ginga do this?_ I gulped and silently I stepped past the patches of blood, if the Wolf was still in the village that means I had a safe passage to Hikaru's cabin. Tears prickled at my eyes when I thought about the blood. _Ginga. . . ._ If he did kill someone . . . would that change him? Would he even remember it? Hopefully not. . . . I know Ginga, he'd self-loathe and pity the ones he killed for so long, probably forever.

A snap of a twig startled me and I whipped my head around in the direction it came, dress flying with my movements as I went into a defensive position. I was already what seemed half way there, I couldn't see the house, but I was just guessing. My thoughts covered my mind so I think I could've gotten far with how much I thought about him. I shook my head to make sure he didn't come to mind again and payed attention to what was happening now. I watched as a paw came out of a bush painfully slow and, at the same time, completely awing with wonder. The paw grew an arm, then a shoulder, a head, then the rest of its body. I frowned when the Wolf grinned wistfully.

"_Madoka. . . ._"

"Ginga? Is that you?"

"_You can here me?_" The Wolf cocked it's head to the side, giving off a cute puppy look.

I nodded, "Yes, I can. Ginga, why didn't you tell me you were the Wolf?" She started to approach him but he backed up a step.

His golden eyes narrowed, "_I don't want to hurt you._"

I smiled, "Ginga," he stared at me, "you won't."

"_How do you kno-_"

I interrupted him, "The sun is rising, Ginga, during the day you become human, right?"

He started to wag his tail, "_You're brilliant, Madoka!_"

She waved her hand up and down with a cocky smile, "I know, I know." Her attention was brought back over to Ginga who had begun to step into the sunlight that was shining through the tall, thick fir trees. What I saw was . . . unexplainable. . . . As he stepped into the light and it hit his russet colored fur, little sparks of gold began to seep off of him, spewing out more as it grew closer to making an original body. I watched in pure awe as the gigantic wolf body turned into that of a mere 16 year old teen. _A handsome one at that._ I smirked inwardly, I could accept that thought. Ginga walked up to me with a smile on his face, his scarf just finishing returning with the golden reminiscence. I smiled back and hugged him, glad to have his warmth back and glad to have him human again, him being the Wolf just put him into more danger.

"Madoka?"

I looked up at him with my turqoise eyes meeting his gold ones in what seemed like forever, "Hmm?"

"If the morale of this story is to not talk to strangers, how are we supposed to get out?" He pouted, I guess he didn't like being the the Wolf as much as I did.

I thought about it for a second, "Well Ginga . . . I haven't talked to anyone I _don't_ know, since everyone I talk are our friends."

Ginga looked up at the sky, "I wonder if they know we're gone."

"If they're worrying about us." I frowned, I missed our friends too. . . . I went back to the point, "You're not a stranger either, Ginga, so . . . I guess we did learn the morale."

"Then why isn't anything happening?" I looked to the ground and then back at Ginga only to gape at him, "What?"

"Ginga," I pointed at him wide eyed, "you're glowing!"

His eyes grew as well, "So are you! What's happening?"

"I don't kn-"

"Madoka!"

My world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Well this took forever! How long has it been, a month? Two months? Anyways I got it finished but I think the ending is a bit rushed. : As long as you guys like it and Review then I'm all good. Reviews make me HAPPY and to WRITE MORE! :DD_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


End file.
